1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly for computer chips and, more particularly, to an improved heat sink assembly for computer chips having a combinative heat dissipation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
As the complexity of computer chips has increased recently, the heat generated by computer chips has also increased. Therefore, how to effectively dissipate the heat to the ambient in order to maintain the designed performance of the chips becomes an important issue. Existing heat sink assemblies of computer chips, as shown in FIG. 4, usually include a heat dissipation means 6 having a plurality of fin structures 61 and being bonded to a computer chip 5 and a fan 7 disposed on top of the heat dissipation means 6. The heat generated by the computer chip is conducted to the fin structures and carried away from the fin structures by way of an air flow provided by the fan 7.
Although this type of design can provide the heat dissipation function to an extent this kind of heat sink assembly still has disadvantages. First, the air supplied from the fan to the heat dissipation means can only escape from the heat dissipation means along the channels between the fins, and air flow in the direction transverse the fins is blocked by the fins. This, in turn, dramatically affects the heat dissipation efficiency. Secondly, different amounts of chips generate different heat and, even for the same chip design, the heat generation of different manufactures' chips varies greatly. Therefore, a variety of heat sink assemblies have to be made in order to meet the heat dissipation requirements of different chips or different chip makers and this is considered too costly.
The present invention provides an improved heat sink assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.